Itachi and Sakura's Journey to Wacko Land
by Thomas the Miller
Summary: One night in a bookstore there is a Tornado Warning. Itachi and Sakura crawl into the cellar where they fall into a crazy fairy tale world. For the rest, you'll just have to read. Warning: Itachi gets a bit OOC in fantasy world. But really, who wouldn't!
1. Chapter 1

Most people were unaware of his enjoyment of reading

Ch. 1

Of Books, Pink Haired Book Spoilers, Tornado Warnings and Never Ending Holes.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto everything would be screwed up. Read and that will be obvious. **

Most people were unaware of his enjoyment of reading. After all, they would think, "He's Itachi Uchiha. What need would he have for books?" Well, actually, even though he had no need for them, they were enjoyable and on days when he had nothing to do, he went to the bookstore near where he and Kisame stayed.

Everything was as it usually was. The books were piled on shelves, in a completely unnatural order. The bookkeeper was clearly much unorganized the majority of the time. Dust lined the shelves so thickly one could scrape a layer off with their fingers and more would still be there, but all in all, Itachi liked it. Maybe it was because it was so isolated. Maybe it was because no one wants to go to an old run down bookshop, therefore he could be alone. But whatever the reason, he didn't mind it here. There was an always lit fireplace in the corner, and a comfy armchair.

However, on this particular day, to his great surprise there was a girl, with **PINK HAIR **sitting there, giggling, twirling her hair and reading some book entitled, "The Year of Secret Assignments." It looked like a girly book, especially by the cover and the description. Fortunately, she wasn't paying a lick of attention to him. He walked over to the shelf, and picked up the book, "The Book Thief," which so far was pretty good, and started to read where he'd left off. That was when the pink haired girl looked up.

"You know everyone dies at the end of that book, right?" she asked. "Are you sure you want to read it?" So now she had spoiled it. Itachi was pretty pissed.

"Hn…" he sighed. He could have killed or mortally wounded her for that, but it wasn't worth it. He was on the page where the narrator gave it away anyhow. Instead he just turned his head up, activated his Sharingan and glared at her. Seeing his face made her look as timid as a mouse and he began to wonder if she had a clue who he was.

Meanwhile, inside Sakura's head **(A/N: I assumed you readers should know that was Sakura)** she was screaming for dear life. Her inner sounded something like this at the moment.

"Holy shit! It's Sasuke's brother! Crap! What am I going to do! He'll kill me!"

Itachi was finally kind of sick of her freaked expression and said, "Obviously you know you I am."

"You think?!" Sakura asked, still in utter and complete terror.

"So it would only be polite to introduce yourself as well," Itachi reminded her.

"Oh," Sakura remembered. "I…uh…Sakura Haruno," she said as quickly as possible, turning back to her book.

All of a sudden, the radio beeped on. It was one of those incredibly annoying Weather Updates. It was something along the lines of this: "All residents of this area take cover now. A Tornado has just touched down north of here and is heading in our direction!" Well, that was just lovely. Sakura screamed. Itachi didn't really see any need to panic but instead he just ran over to the cellar door, lifted the hatch and pulled the door open.

"I'd get in if I was you," he said, "and it would only be right to let you go first, as you are the lady." Sakura was freaked about having to hide from a storm in a cellar with **ITACHI UCHIHA **but, it was her only hope. It was either him or the storm. She didn't know exactly which one was better. They were probably about equal. She rushed in, praying that she'd come out alive and well, ready to complete her mission with Naruto and Kakashi. Itachi followed after her, with a flashlight in hand. He closed the door, and total darkness followed. Sakura considered screaming again, but he turned on the flashlight, so she felt a bit better. But suddenly, she looked down and didn't feel so hot anymore. It was a never ending precipice. Sakura grabbed on to the ladder for dear life.

"You aren't intending to go any further?" Itachi questioned her.

"You haven't looked down," she shot back, irritated. "There is a hole that looks like it never ends."

"All holes end," Itachi replied.

"Fine," Sakura hissed angrily. Whatever she did at the moment, she'd be in distress anyway, so she decided to let go. He did too, a few seconds afterward, but she was very frustrated to learn that she was in fact right. It did seem never ending. She was falling forever and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. But then again, Sasuke's brother was too, so that brought a little happiness to what she was convinced would be her last few moments of life. She smiled, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to slowly lose consciousness.

**A/N: I've been wanting to write an ItaSaku for a while but I really couldn't think of how. I suppose this crazy fantasy adventure thing is going to have to suffice. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch. 2

Of Scary Cooks, Crazy Teachers and Cats Named Yolanda

Itachi woke up and rubbed his eyes. He had been right; the hole had sort of ended. But only sort of. He felt unusually dizzy and it took him a minute but he soon realized he was in a Castle Room.

_"Hn…That's strange…" _he thought. Flipping up the sheets of the bed he was on, he got up and walked off onto the lookout porch. The grandeur of the area was odd. This was much too fancy to be his own World. Looking out he was able to see several brilliant manor houses, and wealthy people strolling about. Gazing out further he noted a small village that must have been for commoners. It was all too creepy…

To make matters worse…"Get down here and eat your breakfast!" screeched a feminine voice. "Your lessons are in one hour and you can't be late! Itachi! Did you hear that?!"

"Hn…" he muttered.

"Don't you Hn me! Get down here THIS INSTANT!"

"And I though my _real _family was bad," Itachi muttered under his breath. "I have a feeling this will be a living nightmare." Another interruption followed.

"You are sassing me up there and I KNOW it. If you don't come down now, you will not be going to the ball tonight. He muttered again.

"Wonderful. A ball would just make _everything _better." But then again, he did desire for this madwoman to stop yelling. And that would be the only reason he came down.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found a rather plump woman, holding a wooden stirring spoon waving it at him.

"Tomorrow you will be ready on time or else," she seethed. "I took the time to make you porridge and you still don't come down. One day I will deal with the likes of you!" Itachi sighed. The kitchen table was made of wood, and the kitchen was pretty basic, but he assumed that because this was a Castle in a Fairy Tale world, there was some dining room or Ball Room or something. But the real problem was, not only was breakfast porridge, but there was a smiley face too. So, he was trapped in a fantasy world, had to go to some lessons, and was supposed to eat _smiley face _porridge while under the careful watch of this terrifying lady. This was going to be an interesting day…

"Eat your porridge or I'll come over there and whack you with this spoon!" It was a pretty pathetic threat but nonetheless annoying so he ate the porridge and of course, it was lumpy.

"Stop picking at your food! I made that _especially _for you!" Itachi cleared his throat.

"I think I'll go to lessons now. Er…thank you for the porridge."

As he exited the kitchen, the lady groaned and muttered, "What am I ever going to do with that ungrateful, self centered little bastard?" He smirked. He knew it was true and very often at that, but now he had to figure out where these lessons were, which wasn't going to be easy.

Meanwhile, in the music room… "Itachi is late, _again._ I have been insisting that cook wake him up earlier, but no. She never does. I really need to have a little talk with her."

After asking about a billion people in the castle, he found one who could remind him where to go, and she happened to be his "mother." Fortunately, she told him, but before she let him go, he was given a long…_long _hug and then was tapped on the head and asked if he was suffering from short term memory loss.

_"I'd really like to kill these people," _he thought, purely out of sheer frustration. He wondered what happened to the pink haired girl in the store. She had to be somewhere here too, but he didn't know where. But whatever happened, he wanted to go back home.

Finally, he burst into the music room only to find a strict looking middle aged man, staring at him harshly.

"Sit down and play Clementi's Sonatina in C _now." _The man started the metronome. Itachi wasn't exactly sure how he was going to tell this man that he didn't know how to play the piano, didn't know who Clementi was, and had no clue what Sonatina in C mean't but he had to say something somehow.

"I don't play the piano," he said, gazing directly into the man's eyes. Even though this music instructor appeared rather strict, Itachi was unconcerned. He was Itachi Uchiha. If he wanted to, he could make this guy fall down dead in a single second, but fortunately, was capable of better control than that.

"Let me guess," the man started, "that you have failed to practice _any _of the music I have given you yet again this week. Am I not correct?"

"Yes," Itachi sighed, submitting to this unjust torture he was receiving. "But I was being honest about not knowing how to play the piano. If there were anything simpler I might try to play it."

"Clementi's Sonatina in C is not hard, Itachi!" The metronome started ticking. "Now _play the damn song _or your father will hear about this!"

He sat down on the bench. There were lots of things he was good at, but reading music didn't happen to be one. His trembling fingers tried to start. Making a wild guess, he led his index finger to the highest note on the keyboard and lightly touched it. The resulting sound was a soft plink.

"You _know _that is not what this piece starts on. Put your fingers in the correct position and try playing the C three octaves _lower. _And by the way, three octaves means, three rows of 8 keys!"

Itachi tried harder this time and counted the keys straight down to the correct note.

"Stop counting the keys and move to the bloody position already!"

Bang! He pressed more keys down. The music teacher cursed under his breath. Then he did something that totally shocked Itachi. He got up, grabbed the metronome, and viciously flung it against the wall. The little gadget was now quite smashed, and in no shape to be repaired.

"That was the third one of those of broken because of your impudence, young man! _Replace it! _And I _expect _a new one tomorrow. If you return empty handed then I swear I will flunk you before you can say Mary had a Little Lamb."

Perfectly thrilled about having to buy that scary man a new metronome, Itachi left the room. In an unfortunate event, however, he was stopped by someone who looked like he could easily be the king of this wacko land.

"Itachi, you made Mr. Andrews break the metronome, _again._"

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, a bit frightened. The man looked shock. He placed his hand on Itachi's forehead.

"Are you okay this morning son?"

_"Oh, so this would be my father," _Itachi thought. _"Who appears to be the King which makes me…" _

That might be a cause for panic. Having no way to return to the real world and more lessons to go to just added to it all.

"You appear to have lost your memory or something. Your mother said that something is going on. Or maybe you're just playing around with us. You do that a lot and you should be punished of upsetting Mr. Andrews again. I suppose I'll have to confine you to 2 weeks in the Castle."

Shit. That meant he couldn't find a way out.

"I would ground you from the ball tonight instead, but as there are many suitors coming, I cannot. I keep wondering why you refuse to marry. You always seem like you'd be so willing to get away from us so I don't understand."

Oh, so now he was going to have to go to a ball and hide from unwelcome suitors. Joy. Then a crazy thought erupted in his mind, _"WHAT THE HELL?! THEY WANT ME TO GET MARRIED?!" _

His outer just said, "Hn. Fine."

"Now, Itachi, I'd hurry along to your French lesson if I was you. You go left then right then keep going straight into sitting room. Monsieur Pierre is waiting. I would have made you take Latin many years ago, but no, there were no Latin tutors at the time…"

Fortunately for Itachi, he had taken the directions and left, before he could allow this guy, his "father" to get all nostalgic.

"You're late!" a young man exclaimed, "but as I am _sure _you are ready for your French lesson as _always_ I can let it pass."

So apparently, he was supposed to be good at French. Pity he wasn't. Well, maybe he could pretend, only, you can't pretend to know a foreign language…

"Bonjour, Itachi. Comment ca va?"

"Uh…eh…uh…"

"It's Ca va bien, or bon, or however you're doing today. Obviously, since you've forgotten all of your French, even something as basic as to say how you are doing you are neither one of those things. If anything at all you feel Pas mal. But it's okay; we all have bad days where we forget."

Well, at least Monsieur Pierre was a bit kinder than Mr. Andrews. No, he was a billion times kinder than Mr. Andrews.

"But, Itachi, just in case you have forgotten, I am also your art teacher, so why don't we skip the French and delve into the art class. But for that, I'd prefer it if we went outdoors into a more inspiring atmosphere."

Well, at least Itachi new he could do art. Maybe he'd paint the flowers. Or a picture of the smashed metronome. When he was five he once painted a picture of the lake outside his house. It was supposed to be for his mom. Only, it turned out really hideous, like a brown and black blob because he tried to mix all the colors together. No, though, it was a good thing he knew better than that. When he was done with that painting, he had thrown it into the very lake he was trying to paint, or maybe he burned it up. Whichever one, it was gone forever now. Ever since then, he had given up painting. But now, it seemed he must recall what he knew.

The courtyard was a peaceful place, and by some miracle, easy to find. There were weeping willows in it next to a calm pool, only disturbed by slight ripples. To the left of the little pond was a giant oak tree with a large bench under it. In front of the bench stood an easel and Monsieur Pierre who was holding a large paintbrush and a wheel of assorted colors.

"So, what are you going to paint today, Itachi?" he asked. Itachi rushed up to the easel and took the paint brush into his hand.

"I think I'll paint the pond," he said. He thought a second chance at painting water might be good.

After mixing yellow with grey and green with brown he thought he had the perfect color. It was a real pity he didn't see the light blue on the color wheel. Real shocker, but it was yet again, a brown blob. When he was done, he showed it to Monsieur Pierre.

"Now, Itachi, can you tell me _exactly _how this is depicting that pond over there?" was the response he received.

Now Itachi had to figure something emotional and artistic out. If you hadn't noticed though, that wouldn't be easy since he was anything but an emotional artistic person.

"Well," he began. "It is a…well…it's a…oh, wait! It's an abstract depiction of the contamination in today's rivers and streams."

"If that is the case, Itachi, then this is an excellent painting. You do have the artistic gift. Oh…my…what a beautiful idea. You are so thoughtful. But it is almost time for you to go to your English class. Alas, we cannot live in the beautiful world of art forever."

Now the art teacher was getting somewhat weird so Itachi was glad to leave and he knew he could do English.

The English class was back in the sitting room and a good thing too, since he knew his way there. When he got there he found a lady who was holding a ruler and was scribbling a writing prompt on the whiteboard. Her jet black hair was tied up professionally in a bun. She was clad in and pair of Kakis and a long sleeve black shirt. She pointed to the board.

"Write about it. Now. Do not stop until I say so, which will be when it is time for you to leave.

The prompt was a bit difficult to read, but he got it, at least, he hoped. It was writing about the worst thing you think you ever did. Well, for Itachi, that was great, since he knew the worst thing he ever did, only it would make no sense to these people since here his family was sort of…you know, _alive _so he knew he had to make things up. This would be interesting. He grabbed the ball point pen and began to scratch out some stuff onto the paper. His essay went a little something like this:

_Well, when I was a kid we had a cat named Yolanda. I didn't like Yolanda a lot because when she was still a kitten she jumped on my head and started pulling at my ponytail. I got furious at the cat and held a grudge on her for a long time. Then one day, she did the same thing again and I wanted to blow her up or something. Well, anyway, I kind of drowned her, so I am guilty of drowning a kitten. Not many people are quite that horrible. My mother was sobbing because of Yolanda's death and I lied too, and said that Yolanda got run over by a car. And we all know that lying is bad. I killed another kitten too, by accident. That one was Yolanda Jr. (My brother named it; after Yolanda the first, of course.) But anyway, I threw a kunai at its head during a training session. Mom cried then, too. For some reason, my family loves cats with a passion, all except for me and I'm just a cat murderer or something or other. I don't know. Oh yeah, and another bad thing I did was get my brother a Barbie Princess Video game for his birthday. It was just a joke! Well, anyway, THE END. But I can't end it yet because unsocial teacher lady says I can't until she says stop so I suppose another bad thing I've done is ENDED THIS ESSAY BEFORE I WAS SUPPOSED TO and I also pissed a music teacher off today too, so that makes a lot. I'm just a bad person. Yes, I know, anyone can tell you that. And now she says I can stop._

"Alright, Itachi. Let's see what you have for me this time." He handed her the paper. "You're handwriting looks different," she said suspiciously. "It's a bit neater."

"Well, I've been practicing," he said. She read the essay.

"You never had a cat named Yolanda and your parents are allergic to cats," she said. "Plus you have no brother. You are an only child. And HOW DARE you insult me! This is a _despicable _essay and you will redo it for me and have it turned in _tomorrow_ and no later!"

Well, actually strangely enough, Itachi's family did have a cat named Yolanda, courtesy of little Sasuke's cat naming phase which had been interesting. He liked the name Yolanda a lot. There was even a Yolanda the third actually and that one was a boy. And yes, Itachi had drowned them. Yolanda the third though did die of a freak incident. He accidentally snuck into the hospital and drank a bunch of chemicals and just died.

_"No, actually I imprisoned Yolanda the third in the hospital to get rid of him," _Itachi recalled. But apparently in this world, there were no Yolanda the cats. **(A/N: I have NO CLUE how I came up with the name Yolanda. But for some reason I thought I might want to make Itachi drown kittens. And trust me, the Uchihas having a cat named Yolanda is just a figment of my imagination.) **

Itachi left the class with the crumpled essay to fix and headed off, back to crazy cook lady to eat lunch. When he got there he saw Chicken Noodle Soup at his spot, which was a bit better than smiley face porridge. The lady looked a little nicer right now.

"Itachi, your father tells me that you aren't feeling well today and that the English teacher told him you wrote an essay about a cat named Yolanda. You've been given the rest of the day off to sleep. He thinks if he were to make you go to math there could be a potential fatality."

He figured she was probably right so he downed the soup and went back to sleep. That was all he had wanted to do all day. Maybe he'd wake up and be back in the bookstore or something, but then again that was unlikely. This was a real as real gets. He got in bed, yawned and fell asleep pretty fast.

**A/N: So, Itachi's fantasy life is really screwed up. What more can I say? I'm pretty darn glad my piano teacher is not Mr. Andrews! The names I just made up randomly. As I stated before the Uchihas having 3 kittens all with name Yolanda is a figment of my imagination. And I don't think Itachi was a cat killer. I wonder what the English teacher would have said if he actually said that once he killed his family. That would be an interesting situation… Oh, and yes, I know, Itachi is somewhat OOC but he's been suddenly transported to fantasy land that he knows nothing about. Your character might change a bit too if that happened! He was so fun to torture. But I love torturing Naruto characters in my stories whether I like them or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

**Of Annoying new brothers, Long baths, and Agonizing Corsets. Wait! Add not being allowed to think for yourself to the list! **

**Discalimer- Well, as you can see I don't own Naruto. **

Sakura was dreaming peacefully about home and mumbling about Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke in her sleep until she was woken with a jolt.

"Yipes!" she shrieked, jumping out of bed. It appeared a mischievous nuisance in the form of a 12 year old boy with black hair had soaked her with a bucket full of ice cold water. "You wouldn't wake up," he said with a smirk.

"Why you little…"

Sakura was considering punching him square in the face but was interrupted by his, "but Mom told me to wake you up! Oh, and you better get dressed, sis! I hear you get to go to a fancy ball tonight." What was she in? A fairy tale world? Now, this would be a cause for celebration. If she hadn't have been surrounded as well as soaked in water now, she would have jumped around squealing. Then came a voice.

"Leo! I'm assuming you got your sister up?"

"Yeah, mom!" he shouted down. "You might have to clean her up though because she wouldn't wake up and I had to pour the water on her, again!"

"Well, come down and eat and I'll go up and fix your sister's predicament." Oh, so she was going to get dressed up all pretty. Yay!

Her fairy tale mom, a medium size woman with wavy, slightly tangled brown hair that came down to her shoulders showed up at the wooden door to Sakura's room.

"You're going to a ball this evening at the Palace and it's quite a trip," she said. "It's liable to take all day, dear, so we have to get you dressed and ready. Now. But first I'd suggest you take a bath. We can't have you smelling like you do now. Where have you been? The bookshop? That's a place for old men, darling. Don't go back there, okay? It would be most inappropriate. And, please be sure to Wash Your Hair. You're favorite strawberry scented shampoo is in the bathroom for you to use. Do not forget to dry it, and make sure you use conditioner. Call me when you're done and I'll assist you in choosing an outfit. You have got to look lovely Sakura because Leuco will be there. It's really important you make a good impression on him. After all, you two have not seen each other since you were young children and your father and I intended for you to marry sometime in the next couple of years." Sakura's mind halted.

Inner Sakura- "WTF? I am supposed to marry some guy that I have never met before in my whole freaking life? Well, maybe he'll be hot."

Sakura- "Oh…uh…okay."

She rushed off to the bathroom in quite a fright. She didn't know quite what to say and a sudden new thought struck her.

_"What if I can never go home?" _It was an agonizing idea that nearly brought tears to her eyes, but then she decided, _"Hey! Hello Sakura! We happen to be in a fairy tale world right now and maybe we should make the most of it. Plus, maybe if I find Sasuke's brother in here, because he followed me into that pit we can find our way out." _After stepping out of her old, dirty clothes she turned on the water as hot as it would go, which unfortunately, wasn't very hot. It was more of a disgusting feeling lukewarm. But, it didn't matter much, as everyone seemed in a hurry so she figured if she washed her hair, herself and got out immediately it wouldn't be that horrible. She looked to the side of the tub and grabbed the strawberry shampoo. By clicking the little lid she was able to get it to open. Taking in a whiff she was quite pleased. It smelled exactly of fresh strawberries and she knew that if she could, she would stay here smelling the sweet aroma for the rest of her life. But that was not going to happen so she wet her hair, put the strawberry goodness on her hand and ran her fingers through her hair. Once she was convinced that not a spot was left un-strawberrified she proceeded to dunk her head underwater to remove the sticky substance. Once she did this, she continued on to the conditioner using pretty much the same steps as above.

When she had completed the hair washing portion she plucked a rag and a bar of soap from the soap dish, and started to scrub herself clean.

After all of the washing was finalized she got up and dried her hair for about 15 minutes until it gleamed. Finally satisfied with her appearance she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back out into her room.

"Mom! I'm done! You can come back up now!" She heard familiar thumping footsteps on the stairs and the same woman as earlier stood in the doorway.

"So, you ought to wear all your underclothes this evening _including your corset_. I know how much you hate it, but as far as looking presentable goes it is perfectly necessary. I'll tie the strings if you'd like."

"C…c…corset?!" Sakura squeaked. "Won't that, like, kill my breathing or something?"

"No, silly goose," her mother said. "It will make you look like a beautiful young lady with a lovely feminine figure."

Inner Sakura- "Yeah right! This is going to hurt like shit!"

Sakura- "O…okay?? Uh…"

First she was given some undergarments to put on, which fit quite all right. They were loose and comfortable, much like a cotton nightgown. Then came the corset. She was able to force it on at first and already found it tight.

She asked, "Can I keep it like this?"

"Are you kidding?' asked her shocked mom. "We have to tighten the strings as tight as they will go!" As her mom grabbed the laces and began to pull, Sakura gasped for breath.

"I…" She was interrupted when she had to struggle for breath. "Swear I am going to faint."

"Pish Posh," her mother said. "It isn't that bad."

When they were finally done, Sakura was shoved in a blue dress with pink flowers. It was quite frilly, but she found it beautiful. If only she wasn't in that stuffy corset. She twirled around.

"See!" her mom insisted. "You look wonderful and so ladylike!"

"Can't breathe," she rasped.

"Beauty comes with pain," her mother replied.

"Well, then. Maybe I don't want to be beautiful!" Sakura gasped. She had never heard anything quite like that come out of her mouth before. Hadn't she always wanted to be beautiful?

_"But," _she thought, _"If beauty comes with a price like this, I'd rather be butt ugly." _

"That is absolutely moronic, Sakura dear!" Her mother sounded kind of upset. "You have never protested like this before! Well, nevertheless we must go or else we will be late this evening. Lateness is looked upon with much disapproval. I apologize, but you got up too late and are going to have to skip breakfast." Sakura's stomach rumbled. She was hungry, but she didn't dare protest. It seemed that for a young woman to think for herself in this society was completely absurd. Or, as her mother might say, uncalled for, inappropriate or looked upon with disapproval. But never mind that now. She'd go all rebel on these people later. Now she had to get to the horse drawn carriage at the front without fainting suddenly. In fact, she had to get through the entire day without fainting.

"Sakura!" yelled her mom from downstairs. "Remember we're staying at the palace overnight so bring your nightgown and a change of clothes for tomorrow."

Finally everything was thrown into the suitcase and Sakura rushed downstairs. The time to leave had come, and a new world waited.

**A/N: So, Sakura's life is a bit different from Itachi's, huh? But I think I wouldn't want to be either of them. Don't worry. I'm going to make them meet up again, as you can tell. Just, you know, review because reviews make me want to keep going. Unless they're bad reviews, then I quit because I figure, writing a story no one likes has no purpose anyway, but oh, never mind. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch

**Thomas the Miller: Hola to you all! So, I got writers block for a couple of weeks and didn't update this story. But I will! And I am. I figure, it's a rainy Sunday afternoon and I'm stuffed on Macaroni and Cheese so…What better time?**

Ch. 4

Waltzing was not Sakura's idea of fun anymore. She was dancing with Leuco, so she was forced to focus on the 123 123 beat of the music and put on her most flirtatious attitude. He was…well…very charming, she had to admit that. He had a blonde bowl cut, sparkling green eyes and was a good dancer. It made up for lots of her horrid stumbling.

"So, it would seem you haven't been getting in enough dancing practice lately," he said grinning.

"Uh…no, I haven't," Sakura said with an apologetic smile.

"Plus, this freaking corset is killing me. But of course I _have _to wear it."

"But of course…" he replied.

"Umm…Leuco? May I be excused for a moment?" He nodded cheerfully letting her go.

Meanwhile… "Itachi!! Get your lazy ass down here dressed and ready! NOWWWWW!!" The cook lady was furious now. Itachi really didn't want to get up and he certainly didn't want to go to _any _ball but yet again, the cooks yelling really was pissing him off. "The ball started a hell of a long time ago young man!"

"Coming," he groaned. Rummaging through his closet he yanked out a polo top and a pair of kaki pants. He glared at the outfit with a look of pure disgust. He looked back into the closet hoping to find something better but found no luck. That was the nicest he had. As well as the most hideous.

After putting it on, he made a sour face and ran downstairs.

"Finally," the cook breathed. "Let's hope you've come to your senses."

Sakura sat in a hidden corner behind a large plant. She had taken a massive number of 24 cups of ice cold cherry soda punch from the refreshment table and ran back there to hide. She had already drunk the first twelve; therefore she was freezing and had to pee really badly. Not to mention the corset was still killing her and she really _did_ feel like fainting. This was a living nightmare. She was hiding from everyone _behind a plant. _BANG! Sakura, along with every other person in the ballroom heard the double doors come crashing open. There were gasps from everyone, for, unlike Sakura, who recognized the latecomer as Itachi Uchiha, they believed him to be the prince of their kingdom.

Itachi's father came rushing up.

"Do you have any clue how late you are?" he asked appalled. "At least an hour and a half! There are suitors to dance with and acquaintances to make and you almost forget it all! What is wrong with you lately?"

_"Quite a bit, it would seem," _Itachi thought with a smirk.

Sakura was still trembling behind the plant and she was now done with the 24th cup. Thank God no one had spotted her. Things were now getting worse since clearly, Itachi was supposed to be the prince. Man, she really had to pee! She gathered all her courage and decided she'd get up and go to the bathroom. Or, Nah. She wanted to go add more to her punch stash! So, it was back to the refreshment table. God, Sakura was going mad.

Itachi stood at the refreshment table drinking cup after cup of punch when the pink haired girl, Sakura, walked up. The lady serving it stared at her. Itachi just continued to drink it like nothing had happened.

"You are kidding! You want more punch! Haven't you already gotten, like, 24 cups or something?" At this, Itachi turned around.

"You've had 24 cups of punch?" he asked. She nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sort of supposed to be dancing with the guy my well, I suppose now they're my parents want me to marry but I got all freaked out because I sort of…DON'T KNOW HIM and then I went and drank too much punch and…eh…hid behind a plant."

"That is quite a plight you're in," the refreshment lady commented. "But you know, maybe this handsome gentleman would dance with you for a little while." She motioned toward Itachi. Sakura's face turned somewhat red and she did not know why. How could she even want to dance with _him_? But, for some freak reason, she agreed. Strangely enough, he did too, because he took her waist and they were off. Fortunately for her the song wasn't a waltz anymore. In fact, she didn't even know what it was. But she was dancing better now. It was almost like floating.

Her strange thoughts were interrupted though, when his voice chimed in.

"So…do you have any idea how exactly we got here?" Sakura shook her head. It was a sad no.

"I…I've no clue. I was hoping that you would know something."

"I just know that I am living in a hellhole right now," he responded.

"Same here," she said. "Sucks for the both of us…huh?"

Inner Sakura: What is this?! Am I actually having a civilized, human discussion with Sasuke's brother?

"Well…" Sakura began… "How bad is it here for you?" Since they were here and stuck together for the moment she was going to try out some of her flirting skills. Maybe this time they wouldn't land her behind a plant consuming too much punch. Oh…wait. Shit. The punch. It had taken its toll on her. She had almost forgotten. Right as he was about to respond she suddenly piped up. "I have to use the bathroom really badly! I'll be back in a moment!" He politely let her go and watched as she ran off.

_"Too much punch," _though Itachi.

Sakura continued running across the ballroom floor toward the bathroom when suddenly she realized she was having trouble catching her breath. Before she knew it she was on her knees wheezing.

"Dammit," she hissed. "Fucking corset." Then she fell over and lost consciousness. She never made it to the bathroom.

**Yep, so that's that and poor Sakura fainted just like she said she would. And she never got to use the bathroom! And now…review or else I'll send Orochimaru to your house! Or, if I can't I'll have Queen of the Bobs send Orochimaru to your house instead! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! The cursed writers block is so totally gone now and I can feel ideas flying in my head. Yeah! **

**Oh, and speaking of which, since I forgot it in the last chapter, I better add it. Disclaimer: If you ever see anything I've tried to draw you'll know I don't own Naruto. **

Ch. 5

Sakura didn't know where she was when she woke up, all she could see were some blurry faces standing over her. She rubbed her eyes. She could make out faces now. There was Leuco, her parents, the king and queen and to her total shock, Itachi. She looked up into his eyes, and for a minute could not see anything else.

She sat up, grabbing the sheets around her, still slightly dazed.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You fainted," her mother replied. "It was that corset."

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura recalled. "Because the last things I said were…"

"You don't need to repeat the last words you said," her father said. "They weren't particularly polite."

"I found them amusing," Leuco added, winking down at Sakura. She laughed mirthlessly.

Inner Sakura: Hmmm….Leuco _is _awfully sweet.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and in came…MR. ANDREWS!!

"I wanted that metronome by now Itachi! I need my metronome! I cannot live without my metronome and it is your entire fault it got broken!" Itachi turned around to say…

"But you were the one who…"

"Maybe that is the case, but if it weren't for you it would never have…"

"You broke the bloody metronome because of your foul temper! Go buy your own metronome. And by the way, I _hate _music lessons!" _"Hn…" _Itachi thought. _"I don't believe I've ever expressed any emotion as outwardly as that before. It actually felt good." _

"I happen to agree with the prince," Leuco said. "I like music, though. It's just, what is the point in metronomes? They, like, distract you and if you want to do a little retardando or accelerando somewhere in a piece they totally prevent you from it. And who in the world wants to play music like a machine? Perfect rhythm and speed isn't cool unless you enjoy playing. So, why don't you screw your stupid metronome? Or, maybe if you're so obsessed with perfection then you should stop teaching music."

"I think that's a good idea," Itachi said. "A _very _good idea."

"Umm… May I leave for a moment? I still have to use the bathroom because of the cherry punch incident," Sakura said, finally hopping out of bed. Then, this time, without waiting for a reply, she walked out of the room.

About a couple minutes after she left, Itachi walked out of the room too. They ran into each other at the midpoint between the bathroom and the guest room Sakura was in. Sakura, yet again couldn't help but to look at him as he passed and then, before she knew what she was doing…

"Wait!" _"Why did I just say that?" _she thought, appalled.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Uh…uh…" Sakura was completely stumped, then… "You know, when I get back home, I'm going to tell Sasuke you broke a piano teacher's metronome!" He was glaring at her now, and she wasn't appreciating it. "Wha-What did I say?!"

"You let me know that you know my little brother," he said, the glare not leaving his face.

"Damn. I did, didn't I? That was stupid." Her face grew flushed rather than terrified though, which, to be honest, she found weird. _"Why the hell do I keep blushing around him?" _Then, coming up with a way to get her out of this situation, Sakura said, "Well, you know, it would seem we're stuck here for a long time so it really doesn't matter, now does it?" Itachi figured in his head that she probably had an 80 percent chance of being correct.

"I guess you're right," he agreed. "But what I do want to know is how you know Sasuke." Sakura though for a second and decided she'd tell him, but subtract all the details.

"Well you see," she began. "I live or well, at the present moment I suppose you could say lived, in Konoha. So, you see, of course I would know Sasuke. Then, after that, when all the academy graduates got split into teams of 3 I was on his team. Only, after a while he… Oh, Wait! I couldn't possibly tell him about the metronome when he ran away to Orochimaru's and probably won't ever come back!" There went yet another thing she didn't want to come out.

"He went to Orochimaru?" Itachi asked, puzzled. "I always thought he had a little bit more sense than that."

"Me too," Sakura said, "So apparently we were both wrong. But in all honesty, why does it matter at all, since we're stuck here, where none of the people we know exist, and none of the events that happened in our life exist either?"

_"She has a point," _he thought.

"And," she continued, "I suppose that we just might have to make the most of living in this hellhole. Now, shall we go back? Hopefully your insane music teacher left by now."

"There you both are!" exclaimed Sakura's mother. "We were all getting so very worried by now!" Sakura, feeling kind of weird, decided to walk over to Leuco, thinking that might help her case. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear,

"Sorry, but your crazy parents insist I take you to tea and dinner tonight."

"Tea? Huh?" she whispered back. "I don't have to wear a corset again, do I?" Leuco shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Let's hope not." Sakura's father turned around.

"Are you two having a discussion that is completely irrelevant to what we're talking about?" Leuco and Sakura both looked up.

"Eh…No sir!" Sakura said, giggling.

"You know that you're supposed to be going to tea and dinner tonight, correct?" he asked. "I believe I have been told," she said, trying to suppress more laughter.

"So, since it's almost midday why don't you get yourself some lunch, get some more rest, and we'll all leave you alone," he said. It was a perfect suggestion to her. That was probably a good idea, especially seeing as she would apparently be out late. Hm…maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Yeah, so I actually have her warming up to Leuco (An OC of mine), but no, they don't really like each other that way. The story is without a doubt, designed to be ItaSaku and I am going to make it that way. So, no worries. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello! So, I am going to try to write all this before I have to go to my band concert. (Yes, I'm a bit of a band geek. I play Clarinet. But piano is the best.) The only thing is, I haven't named my instrument yet which I probably need to do except I don't have any names for inanimate objects. But, if you have good name ideas for a clarinet or maybe a piano then tell me! But Anywho:**

**Disclaimer- It's kind of obvious I don't own Naruto. **

Ch. 6

Sakura sat over a steaming cup of hot chocolate looking at Leuco.

"Thanks for the tea, well, hot chocolate," she said, laughing.

He smiled back at her, and added, "Since apparently you find tea bland. Only, I happen to agree. But, if you find the right kind and load it with sugar then it's alright. You should try it."

"I suppose we should get back now, though," said Sakura, finishing her last sip.

"Oh, you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure your family expected us to be out a bit later than this."

"Oh! I wasn't absolutely sure! Whatever. Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"Well, there was one thing I thought of," he admitted. "There is this new place in town and it serves this ice cream stuff. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some." Sakura had ice cream at least once before in her life and remembered that it had been very good, so she decided to go along with it. This place seemed so odd. The structure was weird, like a fairy tale world, the clothing for girls was a bit Victorian and for the guys, well she just didn't know. Only, it seemed they had all normal modern day luxuries. Weird…

"So, will you come along?" She was interrupted by Leuco's ice cream prodding again.

"Sure," she said, faking a smile and a giggle. She felt a bit over bubbly in this world. Maybe it was Leuco, or maybe she felt forced to keep flirting with him. But, she had really never flirted with anyone other than Sasuke on free will, had she?...

_"Wait!" _A sudden new thought erupted in her mind. _"I…I've been flirting with __**ITACHI!**__"_ It was crazy, but she so totally had, and when she did she forgot what a supposedly horrible person he was. But then again, in this world he wasn't really a horrible person, was he? He was just a stubborn prince who hated his music teacher.

At the ice cream store, Sakura ordered chocolate cherry ice cream and Leuco got Amaretto. They sat down outdoors at a table. This little old lady was at the other table staring at them sweetly.

It was somewhat disturbing and it was even worse when she had to pipe up and say, "Oh! Aren't you too a cute couple!" Sakura felt like fully smacking her in the face.

Leuco simply smiled and said, "I suppose…" Sakura almost felt like slapping him then too, but of course, she figured, he didn't know better and he was plain too nice. But of course, plump old ladies making uncalled for comments was just…unnerving.

"So…" Leuco began… "What's up?"

"The sky," Sakura said caustically.

"True…" he admitted. "But…hey! You seem upset about something!"

"Nothing," she said bitterly. "Just little old ladies assuming we're a couple."

"Huh?" he asked. "I sort of thought that in a way we were…"

"Well, yes, somewhat," Sakura agreed, "But when your parents tell you that you have to go out on a date with a guy you don't even ever remember meeting in your life, it's weird. You feel almost like….like you're forced to feel something for each other and, well, when you don't it's a crime."

"I'm going to have to say you have a great point there," he said.

"I do?" Sakura asked, surprised to hear Leuco react this way.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just….I never really felt that way about you either. But I figured if you were nice enough and if I was nice enough we could become friends and try to make it work. And it seems we have gotten the friendship part down. If we weren't stuck in this family deal we could easily be very good friends."

"I know, "Sakura sighed. "It's, well, you know, I can talk to you with ease in a friendly manner but it's not as if I can flirt with you or feel a real attraction. You?"

"Same," he told her. "So, what now? Do we have to go on faking it?"

"I would," Sakura said, "But I just, feel stupid when I do that. Why else do you think I ran and hid behind a plant during the ball?"

"So, _that's _where you were when you disappeared on me," he said. "We all have weird moments. It's okay."

"Thanks," she said laughing. "Now, it's really getting late. We best be back." He nodded in agreement; they got up from the table, tossed away their ice cream trash and left. The door made that awesome DING sound when they walked out.

As they strolled along the streets, Sakura suddenly realized something.

"Leuco, I just left my parasol at the ice cream place!"

"I'll get it," he said. "Seriously, I don't know why the hell they make you girls wear all the fancy clothes and bring useless accessories."

"No," Sakura told him. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I was trying to be polite but, you know what? If you're going to go I'll go with you."

"I can go," Sakura assured him. "I'm not totally dependent. It might feel nice to do something for myself once in my life."

It was already quite dark, but fortunately, due to all the shop lights, Sakura knew where she was going. About a block away, somebody ran into her.

"EEP!" she squeaked. "Who's?" Only it was too late. Hands had grabbed her around the waist and mouth and pulled her into a shaded area. Sakura was about to force out her best muffled scream when the unknown person let go of her. She bent down gasping.

"Who the hell…" She turned around to see glaring red eyes. "Ita…" She was cut of by him shushing her.

"That music teacher," he hissed, "hates me more than I thought. He wants to kill me now because I never got him a new metronome." Sakura looked puzzled. "Remember?" Itachi asked. Then Sakura realized.

"He hates you that much?" she whispered. Itachi nodded to prevent too much talking. "Sheesh," she said. "That's insane. Do the king and queen realize they've hired a sadist music teacher?" Itachi shrugged.

"I think they have noticed that he's ill tempered though. Oh, shit. There he is." Sakura was suddenly gaping in horror.

"D-do you realize what you've done to me?" she said, forgetting to use her whisper voice. "You have put me in the path of serious danger and I'm a lady…" They were arguing now without any regard to how loud they were speaking anymore.

"Well, I'm sorry," he said, apologizing sarcastically. "But I didn't think you were a lady. I thought you were a kunoichi who could easily kill someone if she tried."

"I'm a medic-nin," Sakura said. "I don't usually fight. And I thought you were Itachi Uchiha. And I didn't think Itachi Uchiha hid shrouded in alleyways from crazy music teachers. Maybe we're just both getting too wrapped up in our fantasy lives we happen to be forgetting who we are- really."

"But," he began. "If we were to do anything ninja like it would be suspicious."

"Well, if we have to we have to," she said. "He's getting closer." A second after she said that the infuriated face of Mr. Andrews appeared right in front of them.

"That arguing of yours gave you away in an instant. You're both just worthless little bastards you know that?" he asked. Sakura was feeling insulted as was Itachi, but unlike her, he was currently keeping his cool.

"I am not!" Sakura said. She really was starting to inherit Tsunade-sama's temper.

"Yes you are," Mr. Andrews replied.

"Shut up!" she yelled. Her face was getting red. Itachi, though he would not have spoken up ordinarily in a situation like this, felt the urge.

"She hasn't done anything," he said, glaring directly at Mr. Andrews.

"She was with you," Mr. Andrews replied smugly.

"That's not a good enough excuse for terrorizing an innocent lady," Itachi said, still glaring.

"What are you glaring for?" Mr. Andrews asked. "It's not as if you can do anything to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Itachi muttered. "Tsukiyomi." **(A/N: Someone tell me if I spelled it wrong.) **

**Inside the World of Tsukiyomi-**

**Itachi- I'm going to make you endure piano lessons for 48 hours.**

**Mr. Andrews- That isn't really so bad.**

**Itachi- With yourself as your teacher.**

**Mr. Andrews- NOOOOOOOOO!!**

Back out-

Mr. Andrews immediately fell unconscious being unused to evil torturing genjutsu. Sakura and Itachi exchanged glances.

"What now," she whispered. "What if he…wakes up?"

"You make sure he doesn't," Itachi replied dryly. "I did my part."

"I'm not going to kill anyone," she hissed. "It wouldn't be…"

"And you want him to wake up and find a way to exterminate us both?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… no," Sakura mumbled, "But I… Oh, fine." She didn't have any weapons on her so she decided to use what she used best- her fist. "I'd move if I were you," she told Itachi. He backed up. "Further than that," she added, noting his position. There was a wall right next to where Mr. Andrews was. Sakura walked toward it.

"What are you doing?" inquired Itachi.

"I was trained by the 5th Hokage," she said. "Believe me. I can pack a pretty good punch." WHAM!! Brick fell on top of Mr. Andrews completely crushing him. Sakura grinned. Itachi stared at her.

"You just told me a minute ago that you weren't of much use. You lied."

"I didn't," she said. "I really am not very…"

"Then you didn't lie but you were being self conscious."

"Maybe…" Sakura said sheepishly, blushing.

"You were," he assured her. Then a sudden thought struck Sakura.

"Itachi…uh….what if we…well…get caught?"

"We shouldn't," he said. "I wouldn't believe that..." Only, it was too late. The ice cream shop was closing and the owner walked out and saw…

"You two… you….!" Her voice shifted to a lower notch. "Murdered…someone." Sakura turned toward Itachi.

"I told you that we'd get caught and that…"

"Run," he said, grabbing her arm. "We're getting out of here."

"Yipes!" squealed Sakura, her feet skidding along the sidewalk. She wrenched loose of Itachi and ran as fast as she could, following him.

When the two where far enough out of the city and into the forest they stopped. Trees surrounded them on all sides now and civilization didn't seem to exist. Itachi sat down by a tree, catching his breath.

"We'll stay here tonight."

"You can't be serious," Sakura groaned.

"Just for now," Itachi said. "We'll be gone in the morning. They'll still be on our tail."

"Well, you're used to staying the night in random places in the middle of nowhere," she griped. "I'm not."

"Well, _deal with it,_" her responded sharply.

Sakura sighed and lay down.

"Fine, fine," she mumbled sleepily. "I'm tired anyway." Sakura's eyes fluttered close and in moments she was asleep.

Itachi lay with his back against the tree, still in a sort of sitting position. It wasn't a very good night for sleeping, especially since he had practically spent the last two days doing nothing but. Instead he looked at Sakura. Her pink hair was strewn around and she was breathing lightly.

So strangely tempted, he pushed a strand of it behind her ears and softly stroked her cheek. Fortunately, it seemed she was a heavy sleeper and highly unlikely to stir. Becoming a bit more daring, he ran his index finger across her lips. She sighed and turned over. She was definitely asleep, he noted, but maybe she recognized his presence.

His gaze turned away from Sakura and directed itself to the stars. Mostly, he was trying to formulate a plan on how to get away from the people after them, but every couple of minutes he'd suddenly get distracted, look at Sakura again and randomly wonder why he felt attracted to her.

**Right, so, it's kind of been two weeks after my band concert. I've had annoying writers block! But I have been forcing myself to keep going, which is good. And here I am now enthralled in my own story. The writers block disappeared for now. Let's hope it stays that way. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is: Chapter 7. Of course, I'm really sorry for not updating but I'm bad with transitions, and I mean really bad. I started this chapter totally differently when I first tried to write it and after a page and a half it really sucked. I left it for a few weeks and came back, deleted everything and started over. And now on to the disclaimer. So, as much as I hate to do this… I don't own Naruto. Who would've guessed? **

Ch. 7

"Wha….Where…HUH?" Sakura shrieked as she woke up, for, after acknowledging her surroundings she noted immediately that they weren't the same as that night. In fact, she was in some bedroom in….she glanced out the window; "WOODLAND PARADISE??"

Meanwhile, Itachi was eating breakfast with the two fairies he met the day before. **(A/N: Yes, I was being serious about fairies to let you know.)**

"Was that….Sakura?" he asked, putting down a forkful of pancake. **(And I might add that the fairies also eat pancakes.) **

The first fairy, Koby, replied saying, "I think it is. She's probably a bit overwhelmed by the location."

The second fairy, Koen, added "Especially since I'm sure she wasn't expecting this. Should we…?"

"No," Itachi told them. "I'll go get her."

He rushed up the stairs and opened the door to find… "ITACHI! OUT!! I'M GETTING DRESSED!" They both stood there for a moment in silence, until Sakura, turning a shade of beet red said, "OUT!" Itachi, a bit freaked by being yelled at by an angry woman, closed the door, and walked out. He could hear Sakura cursing from behind the door.

Once he got downstairs Koby piped up and asked, "What was that about?"

"Uh…nothing," Itachi said, and sat down to eat more pancakes.

A few minutes later Sakura ran downstairs, flustered.

"Okay…" she said, glancing over at Itachi and turning red again. "What is this all about and mostly, why are we in a woodland paradise?"

"Well," Itachi began, "I meant to explain this to you earlier but you were kind of…yeah….but anyway, last night I was still awake and these guys found us and offered to take us here where no one can follow us."

"So, we're stuck here for a while?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded. "And what are they?" Sakura asked, gesturing to Koby and Koen.

"Us?" they asked. "Well, we're fairies."

"Fairies?" Sakura asked, confused. "But I was awfully sure that fairies were small and had little adorable wings."

"Why does _everyone _seem to think that fairies have to be small?" Koby asked.

"It's really very annoying," Koen added.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Sakura told them. "Really. I just didn't know is all. Oh my God! Are those…pancakes??"

"Yup!" said Koby.

"Must have…." Sakura said, over and over very possessively. Then she spotted another breakfast time wonder. "N…no way. COFFEEEEE!!"

"I think she's happy," Koen said. "Hey, Koby, what time is it?"

"7:30," Koby mumbled. "I guess we better go to work."

"Work?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Yeah," Koen told her. "We're teachers."

"Teachers?? Wait. Hold up. I didn't know that fairies had schools," Sakura said.

"Just because we aren't people doesn't mean we don't need to learn," Koby added.

"But you don't mean you're leaving me here…alone with…with…"

"Well, yeah," Koen said. "When we get back, Koby and I will show you two around the place. But, seriously, right now, if we don't leave, we'll be late."

Grabbing briefcases, the two fairies rand out of the house, in quite a hurry.

Once they had gone, Sakura turned toward Itachi.

"You got us here… in _fairyland_?"

"Well, they found me," he said, "So really, that was them, not me who got us here."

"But still…" Sakura said. "That might be so but you agreed to come."

"Yes," Itachi admitted. "It seemed like the sensible choice."

Without warning, Sakura's face lit up, she rushed over to Itachi and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god for sensible choices," she said, the smile never leaving her face.

All Itachi could say was, "I think you're suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry," Sakura muttered sheepishly. "I just sometimes get overexcited about random things."

"Well, that's not what I mean't," Itachi said. "I was just trying to say that if you wanted to suffocate me, you could find a better way."

"Like what?" asked a puzzled Sakura.

"This," Itachi replied.

He took a brisk step toward her and cupped her face in his hands. Then, he pulled it lightly toward him and brushed his lips against hers. Sakura stood there, immobilized. Her eyes widened as Itachi continued to kiss her. For a moment, Sakura was wondering if she really was imagining all of this. It seemed too unreal. But then again, if it was happening, she ought to enjoy it, shouldn't she? Feeling a bit less stiff, Sakura began to respond. Her hands slid up to his hair and she felt each soft strand.

This continued for a few more seconds until they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"What…was… that?" asked Sakura, still stunned. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Next time you want to suffocate me, try that instead," Itachi told her.

"This is…." Sakura began, "I mean….you….me….uh….It's weird. Well, I can't quite explain yet. Give me a minute."

Sakura ran off to the sink, filled herself a glass of water and gulped it down in a mere second. Then she went back.

"Okay. If we can sit down, I'll explain better," she told him. They went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Now…" Sakura said. "Where should I begin…How about the bookstore? You see, I was absolutely terrified of you in there. My first instinct was to run screaming. Of course, I was too frightened to do even that. But then, we end up whisked away to here and that punch lady made me dance with you and then you seemed like….well, an ordinary person. And now, how shall I put this? We're standing here in and enchanted forest little fairy town making out!!"

"Well, true, you have a point," Itachi agreed. "But you see, here I'm not widely considered a sadistic murderer."

"Actually, I beg to differ," Sakura said. "Think of Mr. Andrews."

"That wasn't murder," Itachi said. "It was self defense. And, if I remember correctly I only tortured Mr. Andrews. You were the one who killed him."

"Because you told me to!" Sakura shot back.

"Well, that still puts us on the same criminal status out here, does it not?" he asked. Sakura had to nod.

"But…." Sakura found herself about to ask the ultimate question. "If we get too attached to each other out here, what happens when we get back?"

"I doubt we'll be back any time soon," Itachi said.

"Crap," Sakura groaned. "But….actually it's not as bad as all that anymore, is it? After all we're out of the stuffy annoying castle and rich people life. Now we're stuck with not so fairy like fairies which is better and we don't have to get pushed around all the time."

"You know you don't have to talk that much," Itachi said gently, placing his index finger on her lips. "Quiet. Can you do that, or do I have to kiss you again?"

Of course, Sakura found staying quiet a bit too difficult and soon piped up again. "I wonder if there's anything interesting in this little house?" she asked. "I'm going to go look around."

"And I think I'll just stay here," Itachi replied.

Sakura got up and stepped on the creaky wooden floorboards because, though she hadn't noticed before, the houses were very much old Victorian style. The staircase was winding and there was the unique smell of wood and dust. She looked out the window. The majority of the other houses were much like that too. _"Hm…I wonder what's upstairs?" _she asked herself.

After walking up the stairs, she noticed all the bedrooms, the bathroom and nothing that great until…._ "Oh, wow. There's another flight of stairs. I'm going up." _

At the top, she met the surprise of her life. The room was dusty and full of shelves of books. There were a couple of beanbag chairs. The walls were covered with old oil paintings of waterfalls, mountains, rivers, and all kinds of other scenery.

"Wow," Sakura breathed out silently. There was a notice on the wall. Sakura read it.

"Read with caution," it said. "Some of these books are spell books, and if used improperly, or especially, read aloud, can have some dangerous consequences. All of those are, however labeled for your convenience." It reminded Sakura a bit of the bookstore.

"Yay!" she squeaked, softly. "I wonder what would happen if I read one of those spell books?..." She went over to a shelf and picked up one.

Then she sat down on a beanbag chair, and started reading the introduction.

**Is there anything that you can't get enough of? Probably so. That's why we wrote this book! There are various things that have spells that, if used properly can summon whatever that things is whenever you want it, on the spot. Just turn to the massive table of contents, pick out something, and read on!**

Sakura was thrilled. She flipped ahead to the table of contents where she immediately found chocolate and turned to its page. Suddenly thinking of Naruto, she wondered if there was one for Ramen. But, for now, chocolate would suffice. She looked at the spell. It said, "Je veux le chocolat." **(A/N: Which is actually French for I want chocolate because that was all I could think of. Plus, Sakura doesn't know that, does she?) **Sakura tried it a couple times. It felt weird rolling of her tongue, but after a couple of tries, worked successfully, and there, in front of her, was a chocolate bar. Glorious, yummy chocolate. She picked it up and took a bite.

"God, that's good," she sighed. "And, whoa! Hold on, did I just summon chocolate?!"

Sakura continued searching through the book the rest of that entire day, until she had found out how to summon Ramen, in case she ever saw Naruto again, water, Kool-Aid, coffee, pancakes, and pizza, for her lunch. **(A/N: of course, I think I'll just make all the spells French.) **

Time passed incredibly fast, and before she new it, Koby and Koen were back.

As she heard them call "We're home!" She rushed downstairs.

At the bottom of the steps Sakura ran into both of them and Itachi. They were all looking at her, trying to suppress laughs.

"What?" she asked.

"You have chocolate on your face," Koby said.

"I…Oh," Sakura said. "You guys realize there's a library upstairs with spellbooks and stuff, and you can get as much of all this stuff you want, right?"

"Well, yeah," Koen said. "Only, I didn't realize it exactly worked. It was all in a strange language I couldn't pronounce too well. But it seems you got it to work!"

"What did you do today?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Sat around," he replied.

"So," Koby asked. "Are we ready for the grand tour?"

"Yeah!" said an energetic Sakura.

"She's hyper," Koen noted. "I think it was all that chocolate."

**So, now I'm pleased with it. I know the spell book seems kind of random, but sometimes stuff comes to me that even I don't plan. And I figure, Sakura deserves to be able to do something awesome for once. And as I mentioned before the French was all I could think of. Oh yeah. And EEP! They finally kissed! Reviews would be awesome. **


End file.
